Another BrokenHeart
by Anna Megami K
Summary: What happens when you wake up and don't find any reasons to live? Being lonely and sad doesn't stop bringing you bad memories. But what happens when you find out that everything you know is a lie? DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

***BOOM***

A loud explosion went off. And surely, it wasn't going to be the only one. Milliseconds later, two more loud explosions went off as well, fast enough to make you believe it was just only one.

I stayed there, looking at nothing. But well, how could I look at something? Everything was black, the place felt so hollow and lonely.

***BOOM* *BOOM***

I covered my ears, but I still heard everything. Even my tears falling to the ground.

Soon enough, the sound in the place didn't sound anymore like explosions, it sounded like alarms. I looked around trying to find the annoying sound, turning lauder with every second that passed. I started walking, then jogging, and then found myself running, until I stopped to catch my breath.

My lungs felt filled, but not with air but with water.

I fell on my knees and grabbed my throat, '_This is it…?_' I thought, closing my eyes and falling on the hard floor.

"Wake up Anna!" Kanpeki said, moving away a glass of water, "I've tried everything to wake you up and nothing worked! So don't go mad at me for pouring water on your face" She said, standing up and leaving my side, but stopped when she reached the door. "Hurry up, we have to leave. This time we'll make it there…" She said letting a loud sigh escape her lips.

"Yes" I said sitting on my bed. I look around the room and notice she already left. Well time to get ready; I stand up and go to the nearest mirror to check out how badly I need to change or bath, but the only thing I look in the mirror is a reflection of a girl. A _young _girl. Her bright blonde-orange locks falling down her back, her white smooth skin covered by a waving dress. I soon notice she's falling down a black pit and she's unconscious, only leaving the cries and screams of a boy, that somewhat look like her, being heard.

He's lying on the edge of the pit, trashing his arms around trying to catch the fallen girl, but you can see in his eyes that he knows he lost her. Forever.

I soon realize what this is and I break the mirror. I sit on the bed and start crying until Kanpeki gets in the room and shoves me out of it; she places me on chair, which she moves around until it's placed in front of a table. I rub my eyes and look at the full dishes lying there, soup, noodles, salad, bread, wheat, corn… I stare at the ceiling, and Kanpeki knows I won't be eating. Again.

She lifts me up and lays me on her back "I tell you Anna, today we'll finally get there", she said opening the door and leaving.

"Why will it get better when we are there?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Because it will be your new start" She said.

"Hmph…" I said and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"We are here!" Kanpeki said in a sing-song tone.

I lift my head and read the sign "Konoha…" I said.

"Yes! Your fresh start, so get happy" She said smiling.

"I'll try my best…mom" I said as we entered the village.

* * *

~Several weeks has passed~

"So how is everything going? I already talked to the Hokage and guess what? He said he is excited and cannot wait for you to be in the Academy!" Kanpeki said jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Sure, whatever" I said opening a drawer. "Kanpeki…where is the letter?" I asked eyeing her carefully.  
"Anna I already told you is your fresh starting and-"

"I don't give a fuck Kenpa! You knew how much that letter meant to me!" I said crying and sobbing.

"But that is the reason why you are always so sad, because it always reminded you he is dead-"

"How could you do this to me!" I screamed.

"Is the best for you to forget him" She said in a firm tone leaving the room.

"But I don't want to forget him…" I muttered.

* * *

*KANPEKI'S POV*

"May I enter" I said in front of the Hokage's room.

"Please do" He replied in a soft tone.

I entered the room and saw him sitting in his chair, looking at the window, staring at his big and beautiful village.

"It will be troublesome to get Anna to the Academy" I stated.

"I know… That's why the classroom is going to go and pick her up" He said smiling. "Is important for her to become a ninja and help us"

"I know that she will" I said. "Thanks again for letting us stay" I said opening the door and leaving.

"A pleasure" He answered.

* * *

*NARUTO'S POV*

"Iruka sensei where are we going!" I said tugging his sleeve.

He sighed and stared at me "Naruto, I already told you we are looking for the new student" he said.

"But who is this student, and why is he or she so important we have to search for him or her" Ino-chan said, receiving nods.

"Guys not this again! Please, just keep searching for the white house" Iruka sensei said and kept walking.

"I find it, believe it!" I said running away and staring at a big white mansion.

"The new student must be rich!" Sakura-chan yelped.

"Well, let's get this over with" Iruka sensei said, breaking the door and getting in the house.

We stayed out of the house until Iruka sensei came out with a girl over his shoulder.

* * *

*ANNA'S POV*

I woke up and realized I was in the front of a classroom. Being stared by a lot of kids.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"I'm Anna. Anna Uchiha Nye" I said, receiving even more glances. Even from a guy with a duck-butt haircut.

"That's not possible!" A brunette girl raised her hand "They all died in a massacre from one their members-"

"Yeah I know that… But long time ago, almost after their creation, the Uchiha separated in two because of their different beliefs. One group was condemned to live in Konoha, so they could monitor their actions, and the other group could live where they pleased. I'm part of the second group, but for my security and such, I was asked to live in the village" I said, ready to leave and sit in my desk, but the questions started.

"Your security?" One kid asked

"Then why I have never seen you around here?" Another kid asked.

I didn't hear anybody saying something like shut up, you don't need to know that or Anna sit down, you already said too much, and because I didn't hear anybody complain I decide I should answer "Not mine. People. "I took a deep breathe and started "When I was born there was a beast, more precisely Bijuu no Mugen wondering around the world. None village knew about it existence, because all the Bijuus already had their Jinchuriki. Still weird things happened around the world, like, rivers went dry, lightings in a sunny day, snow in the beach and such. Villagers thought the nature has gone wild, but the Kages knew that wasn't the reason" I stopped talking and looked around, noticing I had everybody's attention, "They found where the beast was and asked all the people near the place if they could use them as it urn, but everybody denied; time passed and they even thought of forcing someone to accept, but a newborn child was cursed to help them. The Kages went to a hospital, thinking it'll be easier to take a child, but the place was empty; they looked around, and when they almost gave up, they heard doctors cheering in a room. They all looked in to see the commotion, and they saw a women hugging a baby. They stepped into the room and asked the woman to give them her child, she doubted at first, but then she asked why. The Kages didn't find a reason to lie, so they told her they were planning to turn the child into a Jinchuriki. The mom asked for the risks, and they told her there was a 99% the child could die, because they weren't planning to seal the Bijuu right; they were hoping it went somewhat wrong so the child could die with the Bijuu in her, causing the death of the Bijuu. Even if that didn't happen they were to kill the child or seal her away, where she could not harm. The mom accepted knowing the risks and hand her child to the Kages; they didn't lost any more time and went to find the Bijuu. As they seal it in her, it all went well, so all they could thought was killing the child. They got near and prepared their attacks, but when they were about to finish the job, the girl spoke 'Do dare to lay one pitiful hand on me, and I shall grant the destruction of this world'. The Kages looked at each other thinking of what to do, until one came up with the idea of making a contract with the girl, she could keep the beast if she didn't destroy the place. The end" I said sitting down on my desk.

"Well… now I'll say your team members… Katara, Nara and Ginji, group one. Kaio, Deu andTomoya group two. Ai, Aiko and Kaede group three. Noa, Noboru and Umeko group four. Hinata, Kiba and Shino group five. Ino, Shino and Chouji group six. Anna, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto group seven, and Lee, Neji and Tenten group eight. Good luck! And-"

*BBBBBBGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

The bell rang and everybody left the room, not hearing the end of what Iruka was going to say.

* * *

"I'm home Kenpa" I said taking off my shoes. I looked around and didn't hear her response, but I saw something glowing on the stairs, "Hello?" I said walking to the stairs. When I reached them they weren't glowing anymore, but now my room was. I went upstairs and entered my room.

_"Finally_" The door closed behind me and then locked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"_Oh Anna, is time to swap again_-_"_

"No! Is not like I have a reason for being happy or-"

"_Shut up. I didn't finish talking. We have to swap Anna, maybe you don't have a reason to be happy, right now, but if we swap you'll make friends and get happy_"

"That won't make me happy" I said backing.

"_You know you don't have any option. Do whatever you want. Tonight at 3 am I'll come to make the swap_"

And with that she disappeared.

I sat on my bed and thought what she just say… at 3 I was going to be again all happy and friendly and all that shit… but I didn't want to be, I didn't have a reason to be.

**A/N: Hello there! Hope you enjoy it ^-^ will be posting soon. Please comment and well, tell me if it was good or it sucked!**

**Sorry for my llama-grammar**


	2. Author Note

**A/N: Hello there! In case you have doubts...**

**Kanpeki is Anna's Bijuu, ans she sees her as her mother because she always looked after her.**

**Kanpeki is the Bijuu with ifnite tails (Mugenbi)**

**Thanks for all the people that are reading and following and commenting, and wasting their time here, reading mys stuff ^-^. Sorry again for my llama-grammar.**

**And a special thanks to...Airtheblackcat!**

**The first chapter you see is supposed to be the Prologue, but the nae didn't update.**

**-AnotherDreamer out!**


End file.
